saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Makarov Dreyar
"It doesn't matter if you say the true origin of Magic is 'Darkness', It doesn't matter if you say it's "Light" either. Magic is alive. Its place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, or as blue and it is living freely, together along side Fairy Tail." - Makarov Makarov Dreyar (voiced by R. Bruce Elliott) is both the 3rd and 6th Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He is one of the major supporting characters in Fairy Tail. History At the age of 40 years old, Makarov became the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail in the year X736. In the year X741, Makarov received the title of being a Wizard Saint. Having been the Guild Master of Fairy Tail for 48 years, Makarov held the record of being the longest Guild Master of Fairy Tail. During this time, he oversaw the guild's rise in fame of its Mages and their power. The guild was named 'Fairy Tail' as the eternal mystery behind whether fairies had tails or not, or if they even existed, was like an eternal adventure. Some time during those years, Makarov excommunicated his son, Ivan Dreyar, for unknown reasons, despite the sensitive information he carried about the guild. He mentioned this decision to his grandson Laxus, saying that Ivan was a danger to the guild. One night, Makarov finds a baby boy alone in the streets and as he couldn't leave him alone, he decides to adopt him as his grandson, giving a name of Jack Dreyar. Together, they formed a close grandfather-grandson relationship without telling him that he's adopted and he secretly hides a great power. He met Jose Porla 6 years in the past at the regular meeting where they fought, because of Marakov's bragging and Jose's bad-mouthing of Fairy Tail, ending with Makarov brutally defeating Jose. Jose says that it had been six years since they had stood "face-to-face" indicating they may have fought. Makarov also held great affection and a strong relationship for his grandson Laxus during the boy's childhood. Somewhere around that time, during a Fantasia Parade, a young Laxus points his index finger in the air in hopes that his grandfather would remember that he was watching him.As a teenager, Laxus started detesting his grandfather because people felt he was only successful due to the fact that he was Makarov's grandson, and then swore that he would one day surpass Makarov and prove himself a man in his own right. Since then, Makarov had regretted his grandson's drastic personality change and for Laxus being ignoring completly his adoptive younger brother over the years. Makarov has been friends with Porlyusica for a considerable amount of time, as she mentions that he had caused a great deal of trouble, even since the "old days". Makarov also took Erza to Porlyusica when she joined the guild in order to fix her damaged eye; from then on, he viewed Erza as sort of the daughter he never had. Because of this favoritism, Erza became unquestionably loyal to him. Trivia * Makarov makes his debut in Welcome Home, Jack where he reunites his grandson when he left the guild for two years to find his birth family. * Makarov only told Jack that he was adopted and reaveling him to be a Saiyan when he was seven years old, before leaving to Tenrou Island for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. Even so, they continue their relationship also with Riley, since she's Jack's birth older twin sister. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Fairy Tail Guild Members Category:Grandfathers Category:Fathers Category:Masters Category:Males Category:Elderly Category:Orphans Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teen Warriors' allies Category:Super Strenght Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Dreyar Family Category:Wise Characters